A Letter From Charlie
by RogueWeyah
Summary: Quinn gives a letter to Rachel the week after Regionals. Rachel discovers that she has made a new friend that has noticed her through Quinn, rated T for right now, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Rachel yelped and dove under her pillows as thunder clapped above her head. She hated thunder, absolutely hated it, even more so when she was alone. Lightening she could handle, it was just like someone was taking her picture as a matter of fact every time the lightening flashed she struck a pose. After all she had to practice for the paparazzi, but the thunder always had to ruin that for her. She sat against the headboard of her pink bed just waiting, dreading that next clap of thunder.

~.~

Quinn sat in her chair listening to the thunder crash outside her house and savoring the sound. She didn't like lightning though, it just seemed so mean, like someone was laughing at you while they took your picture, but thunder was the fun one. She was curled up in her desk chair staring at her open laptop; the desktop picture was one of Rachel from their sophomore yearbook. At least that was the main piece, arrayed around it were six other pictures of Rachel singing. Quinn could look at this picture for hours for one reason and one reason alone. Lucy Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Barbra Berry and had been since she first saw Rachel's perky form strolling down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Rachel stood at her locker staring into it.

"Rachel?"

A quiet voice beside her asked, she turned to see Quinn standing next to her looking slightly shy.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Someone told me to give this to you, it was left inside my locker with your name on it."

"Oh, thank you."

Rachel said quickly as Quinn pushed an envelope into her hands and turned walking away. Rachel looked down at the envelope in shock seeing that it was indeed addressed to her. She grabbed her bag and headed to home, sliding into her seat next to Kurt.

"What's that Rach?"

Kurt asked her seeing the letter and also seeing the hearts surrounding Rachel's name.

"Just a letter someone left for Quinn to give to me."

Kurt smiled knowingly and turned back to his conversation with Blaine about their plans for the weekend. Rachel just smiled at them, to her they were the perfect couple, and they were certainly going to be together for their whole lives. She sighed and turned to open the letter

Dear Rachel, #1

I guess I should have written this letter a long time ago. I have watched you for four years. Wait, this sounds creepy. RESTART. Hi. How has your day gone? I know that this is the last half of Senior Year and I had an idea. I think that we should write to each other throughout the rest of the year. I know that you are probably asking how we will get our letters back and forth to each other. I have already figured that one out, since we know each other through Quinn that is also how we will get out letters back and forth. Quinn will give you mine and you will give yours to me to Quinn. I will reveal myself to you at graduation; I promise that I will not stay hidden from you forever. I suggest that we number these so that we can keep track of just exactly how many letters we have sent. I sincerely hope that you want to do this with me. If so give your reply to Quinn by days end.

Hoping for a response,

Charlie 3

Rachel reread the letter four more times before refolding it and placing it back in its envelope just before the bell announcing that homeroom was finished. She pushed the envelope into the front pocket of her bag and her Monday began.

All throughout the day she thought about that letter. With a smile she decided that it couldn't hurt to have a pen pal. Sitting down in her final hour of the day, which was Spanish with Quinn. She pulled out the envelope and took out the letter. She crossed out her name writing Charlie's on it. She folded her letter twice and put it in the front pocket of her bag before starting her response.

Dear Charlie, #2

Well, I have decided that I can make time in my busy schedule for a pen pal. Well you have asked how my day was; I guess it was a typical Monday. I went to class, turned in assignments, and ate lunch with Kurt, Blaine and Finn. Although lately I have been thinking of breaking up with Finn. Yes I love him but he just doesn't seem to care as much lately. He also doesn't have a plan for the future, which I find just WRONG. What is your plan Charlie? What do you want to do with your life? I want to go to NYADA and be a Broadway actress, but anyone who knows me knows this. Either way I think I am going to enjoy this last few months of school. You should tell me more about yourself Charlie, seeing as you know me and you know who I am.

Your very curious new friend,

Rachel

Rachel smiled as she signed the letter and slid the letter into the envelope. Getting up as the bell rang ending the day and sliding the envelope to Quinn as she passed with a smile and then turned running after Kurt.


End file.
